


袖手

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 2758 號決議後安理五國的雙橡園餞別會。
Kudos: 4





	袖手

阿爾把伊凡提過的話題接了下去。他向曉梅坦承說，一九四五是他做錯了，不該放任王耀偷換台灣去向，曉梅起先不懂，不怪他，那年他脫下日本軍裝，往後就是中國人。阿爾說那些青年說的話是有道理的，台灣原本規劃為中美共同佔領區，而且直到最後一刻才變更為中國主導管理。

「美國是應該插手的，」他這麼說，「毋寧說，美國是不該讓中國插手的。」曉梅張口結舌地聽他說，零碎的歷史事實開始在意識的海中游移，原本以為是板上釘釘的事（即使意味不明），釘子此時都開始隔空瞬移了。這些情報沒有真的到曉梅那裡，一直都被封鎖著，如今不再關乎緊要，才敢水落石出。

「本來，受降儀式，雖然你代表日本向王耀投降，但接收台灣的並非中國，而是盟軍。不然你以為，那天為什麼亞瑟和伊凡也在場？」阿爾弗雷德說下去，曉梅不覺地想移開目光，不和他對視，此時從眼神中能交流的情緒，過於繁重。視線的漂移中，路過阿爾弗雷德手上的可樂，他看著那些碳酸氣泡上浮，裂破。他在受領證上簽名，國語廣播響起，曉梅——彼時通常還叫作摩沙——反射地望向擴音器，他們也都看了，但摩沙盯著擴音器是有種加上視覺的注視，能夠提昇聽覺理解的「作用」，因為，他聽不大懂中國的國語。而幾位外國人則不同：亞瑟的表情半是疑惑，半是質疑；布蘭辛斯基在驚訝中摻入了一些鄙夷；至於阿爾弗雷德，則是很多的驚訝，和一點彷彿被背叛的脆弱。摩沙不確定現在到底發生了什麼事，他往王耀看過去，對方則是一派自然的樣子。阿爾弗雷德走向王耀，說要看受領證，中日文版本都要。儀式繼續進行下去，中國以外的盟軍臉上的神色，似乎已經籠罩了淡淡的陰影。他們都聽得懂中國的國語，為了這幾年盟軍的合作，但姑且算是中國人的摩沙聽不懂。他講的語言沒有被選中、晉升為官話。這個小小的岔路，累積出了難以置信的嚴重後果，但現在，他還不曉得什麼將要到來。

話說回來，他看得懂中文版的受領證。「發生什麼事了」，那時他問看完受領證之後一臉吃鱉的阿爾弗雷德，「廣播在說什麼」。「在說台灣是中國領土，回到祖國懷抱」，阿爾弗雷德按下不悅，湊合著回答。「這有什麼不對嗎」，摩沙這回確實是不解了。美國人皺起眉頭，又像是於心不忍地，「沒有」，這次他答的口氣好了些。台灣人通譯開始朗誦河洛話版本廣播。大意確實是阿爾弗雷德說的那樣。但。就是這個遲疑，未來就改變了。

四七年大慘劇發生的時候，美國領事館無法下定決心要阻止國民黨，還是同意國民黨，但這種舉棋不定，實際上就是同意了國民黨。英國領事館表達不滿，說這事是「國際間都不能苟同的」，「哪怕是內政」。這些話，現在意思漸漸明白了起來。英國就是在催美國採取本應為份內的行動。

「也就是說，如果……你沒做錯，我現在會是美國領土嗎？」「不，倒也不是一定那樣。只是……」阿爾弗雷德的聲音絞在風中：只是，現在就可能是……別的樣子。「我們當初談的條件是，中國可以接收台灣，但要做得比日本更好，否則就得交給美國。」他把下巴埋進手肘窩，趴到欄杆上。「結果美國放手了……」

很快就放手了。兩年後已經幾乎都放手了。對中華民國是沒有放手的，但業已把台灣拱手讓出。

曉梅顫抖了下，轉身箭步走向屋裡，到會客室，伊凡坐在牆邊，握著酒瓶，背鬆鬆地靠著牆，仰望天花板，亞瑟和法蘭西斯在玩什麼耍寶。曉梅穿過會客室和酒氣，走到蘇聯人面前，遮住了很大一片天花板，抓住伊凡衣襟，搖了起來。

「蘇俄！蘇俄！」他叫著。伊凡從酒醉中游回到意識的岸邊，紫色的眼眸聚焦在了他身上。「阿爾說的是真的嗎？一九四五年，我的，受降儀式……」曉梅一時之間不曉得怎麼陳述他的提問，句讀下得七凌八亂，措辭也是拼拼湊湊，主詞也在閃爍。「……蘇聯跟聯合王國列席，是因為，我……」他找到了一個敘事方式。「不應該屬於中國？」

伊凡呆呆地望著他，聽到最後一句徹底清醒。一旁被點名的聯合王國也向此側耳。阿爾弗雷德此時追了進來，出現在會客室門口。伊凡看了看他：「你，沒……告訴他？」然後搖搖頭，「不，你，告訴他了？」彷彿剛剛那個「你竟然沒告訴他」才是蠢問題。

「呃——」

阿爾弗雷德呃得，很明顯是，想把會話推給伊凡，見狀，伊凡也「呃——」了起來。「我們，我跟亞瑟，」他來回指了指自己和聯合王國，「我們純粹是陪美利堅去的。」然後，想想既然身為盟軍代表，這話還是說得太推卸責任了，便又道：「沒有阻止他，對不起。」畢竟法蘭西是沒有出席的。列席的總不能又稱自己只是花瓶吧。

曉梅捉著他的前襟，準備要㧌他一拳，腦海閃過昨天伊凡表態支持恢復中共在聯合國權利時如土的面色，又揍不下去了。「天吶，天……」他踉蹌著後退了幾步，歪著肩膀，駝站著，亞瑟正考慮上前講些什麼安慰他，但這實在，太尷尬了，英國、法國和蘇聯，都支持了中共。曉梅掃視著他們所有人。

「你們……你們……全都背棄了我。」他胡亂指著所有人。

有一說一，法國是無辜的。法國甚至還不是在場第一個跟中華民國斷交的，他還排在英國後面。

但曉梅不是在說後面這事兒。

「媽的……幹。」他往門外走去，「等等，」和阿爾弗雷德擦肩時，被他捉住了下手臂。曉梅被他拉得轉過身來，「幹嘛？」他咬牙切齒地問。這個見死不救的人。四六年時他甚至恨不得回去作日本人。他這些年為了中國這兩個字受的內政外交的罪，到底是為了什麼為了誰？

「你……你要去哪？你要回台北了嗎？」

「我要去找個，隨便，哪個哥哥。」一個跟我沒有什麼政治分歧，也不用為我負責的人，一個我向他吐苦水也不會變成譴責他的人。

「菊……嗎？還是安東尼奧？」

「是哪個又怎麼樣？他們人反正都還在華盛頓。」

「我……」阿爾弗雷德實在不知要說什麼好。「沒什麼……」但又不甘願。「我只是……覺得你，這個狀態下，一個人，不太……好。」

「所以我說了，我要去找人。」

他抽走手離開。

**Author's Note:**

> 聯合國大會第 2758 號決議是於 1971 年 10 月 25 日在第 26 屆聯合國大會會議上表決並通過的，關於「恢復中華人民共和國在聯合國組織中的合法權利問題」的決議。在該決議上，
> 
> 贊成：英國、法國、蘇聯、荷蘭  
> 反對：日本*、美國*  
> 棄權：西班牙*  
> 已離席：中華民國
> 
> * 中華民國友邦
> 
> 1945 年 10 月 25 日，台灣的受降儀式在台北舉行，受領單位為盟軍，中華民國、美國、蘇聯與英國列席。中華民國違背與美國的協議，片面宣佈臺灣光復為中國領土。
> 
> 1946 年，美軍勢力離開台灣佔領區。
> 
> 1947 年 2 月至 5 月，二二八事件。
> 
> *
> 
> 在一個平行的時空裡，台灣可能沒有攪進中國內政，1950s 就獨立建國了。


End file.
